The present disclosure relates to a cushioning pad and a package.
Some cushioning pad has a rectangular tubular shape. The cushioning pad includes an upper plate, right and left side plates, and a bottom plate. A plurality of cut lines are formed on each of the side plates. The cut lines each extend in an up-and-down direction. The cut lines are formed in a central part of the side plate in the up-and-down direction except upper and lower end areas of the side plate. The cut lines are arranged side by side in a front-back direction. In the above configuration, the side plate includes a plurality of flexible parts divided by the cut lines.
A cushioning characteristic is imparted to the cushioning pad when the side plates are folded inward. The side plate is folded along a fold line extending in the front-back direction through the center of the side plate in the up-and-down direction. The flexible parts each are capable of being folded outward opposite to a folding direction of the side plate. When the number of flexible parts folded outward is adjusted, strength of the cushioning characteristic of the cushioning pad can be adjusted.